


Ten dollars

by Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality/pseuds/Reality
Summary: “你真的认为十美元就能买到我在下？”Lucifer说，音调由于升高一度显得十足讽刺。然而Sam早就习惯了大天使这套对外傲慢无比的样子。“不，但你愿意。” 他快速扯动嘴角自满地说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO背景，Alpha！Sam Winchester，Alpha！第五季时期Lucifer的双A设定，轻微Destiel背景板，含LS暗示，全篇为SL车  
> OOC属于我，角色属于作品

1.

Sam的易感期到了。

Lucifer像一个奔赴失火现场的消防员匆匆赶回地堡，当时Sam由于生理原因的烦躁正在客厅冰箱取啤酒企图给身心一同降降温。

这一举动在Lucifer打开地堡大门并走下台阶时失去意义，经验丰富沉着老练的猎魔人在易感期间与普通人一样冲动，他立刻放下酒瓶三两步走向自己的爱人，强烈的肌肤接触欲促使他主动伸手索要拥抱，力道大到甚至让大天使后退两步。

Dean和Castiel进入地堡时看见的就是这幅场景：他们俩的兄弟拥抱在一起，更高的棕发的那个几乎把金发男人整个揉进怀里，客厅全是他们其中一人身上散发出的气味。

“老天，你们俩能别像发情期的Omega小年轻一样这么猴急吗？这股味道都快融化房顶了。”  
Dean被自己兄弟铺天盖地的信息素呛得不断挥手，表情无比嫌弃，“起码回你们的房间，考虑一下这里还有另外两个人。顺便提醒一句，其中一个是Omega。”

“抱歉。”Sam再次收紧手臂后恋恋不舍地松开虚搂他以示安慰的Lucifer，“但Cas发情对你来说也是件好事，不对吗，Dean？”

他快速朝Dean露出一个笑容。

Dean僵着脸有些欲言又止，Castiel仍然维持皱着眉头的天使脸，视线离开Sam转移到他身旁的Dean身上，而Lucifer危险地眯起眼睛。

“如果你影响到Castiel提早发情——”他低声说。

“我不会。”Sam明智地选择结束玩笑并打断大天使直接拉住他向地堡深处前进，经过转角前他的余光瞟见Dean揽着Castiel走上台阶向门口走去。

 

Lucifer以为Sam与他表现出来的一样拥有自控力，他错了。

他们前脚刚踏进房间门时Sam又恢复到几分钟前仿佛久别重逢的状态，只是出于某些顾虑没有再次冲上来把Lucifer撞离原地，但他的脸上明晃晃写着渴望，棕绿色双眼在昏暗的灯光下依然明亮发光。

在他们刚开始相处的那段时期Lucifer曾质疑上帝创造人类时加入第三性征，加入发情期与易感期的目的是什么。这些甚至令天使恶魔们附身人类后都会继承的全然生理性特征与反应，难道就为了让他们暂且舍弃原来的模样暴露本性，在这几天内回归低级原始的野兽本能？当时以Alpha身份生活了十余年的猎人回答“这是现代人类发泄情绪的一种途径，如今很少有机会做回本我了。”，而Lucifer，前痛恨人类第一名——或许有所改观但依然颇有微词的——头号堕落天使本人对此仅仅不置可否地作出他其中一种标志性表情，努了努嘴。

现在Sam呼唤着大天使的名字重新搂抱上来。即使已减轻过力道，人类体型中也属高大的猎人身躯中蕴含的力量却无法忽略。Lucifer有所准备地张开手臂接住他时听到一声玻璃质物掉落摔碎的声音。

他叹了口气，纵容Sam推搡着和他一同倒进床垫。

“Dean在电话里告诉我你偷了药店的抑制剂？”Sam在努力克制叫嚣着即将冲破禁锢的欲望，天知道自见到Lucifer起他裤裆里的玩意儿有多硬多胀。易感期会随时间推移摧毁每一个人的理智，眼下他仍能与之抗御，但他不确定还能坚持多久。

当兽性超越理性占据大脑，谁都无法预测自己的举动，眼下他只能勉强控制不把大天使咬死当场的冲动。尽管Lucifer不会为此受伤，但他毫不怀疑自己会失控的与另一个属性相同甚至比他强大许多的Alpha扭打到一起比出个胜负——或干脆强暴他，只为夺得眼前胜利。他忍不住亲吻Lucifer几近刻薄程度的两片嘴唇，齿峰在最饱满的中央留下两个凹痕。

“我以为他已经放下对我的偏见了。”Lucifer从不随意探知Sam的思想，他当然不知道Sam一过去了什么道德沦丧的过激想法，他甚至没有散发出一丁点信息素，年轻Alpha挟杂侵略性的动作对他似乎完全没有造成领地威胁。大天使表情与语气平稳如常，波澜不惊地指出爱人兄弟言辞上的错误并解释道，“另外，纠正一点，是买。而它在几秒前刚失去用处。”

“不是他的错，四年前你刚从笼子里出来的时候给他带来不少心理阴影。你知道你以前有多吓人。” Sam压着笑意向下来到颈侧反复舔舐轻啃，在Lucifer又开始叙说他的兄弟小心眼故事之前继续说， “但你没付钱。”

这句话显然太过斤斤计较，但他目前热衷于压大天使一头，无论言语还是身体上，所有方面的胜利都会成为他膨胀自信心的一部分。

“当时我身边没带钱并且急于带抑制剂回来，但我临走前告诉过那个大腹便便的黑发人类稍后会补上。”Lucifer否认道，显然不希望被误会。

Sam结束蹂躏大天使的脖子。那上面什么都没留下，Alpha颈后没有腺体亦无法被标记，但他起先用力嘬出的红痕都消退得一干二净。该死的天使体质令他们身上无疤无痕，堕落同样改变不了撒旦曾是天上最耀眼的天使，最夺目的晨星，上帝最偏爱的宠儿，直至今天仍是。他与任何一个天使一样圣洁如初。

——除去他们俩已经上过床的事实，实际上那次不再“纯洁”的也是他。

猎人抬起头，回到手掌撑床半跪着居高临下的姿势。“Lucifer，我们达成过协议，平时你得按照人类方式生活。”

“我在这么做。用你们的话来说，我只是赊账了。”Lucifer将一只手垫到脑后当作枕头，另一只手漫不经心地扶上Sam的侧腰，自神情到全身完全置身事外。“否则我可以飞回来取完钱再过去。”

“没错，然后我得还上这笔欠款，所以你欠我十美元。”Sam指出，态度称得上锲而不舍，“你也确实飞回来了，Dean比你落后很久。你依然违反了协议。”

Lucifer挑高一边眉毛，Sam从他脸上读出了“你在开玩笑吗”几个字。

“我是为你的易感期才前往药店，这管价值十美元的抑制剂也因为你刚才一时冲动被地板全部吸收。”

“所以，Sam。”大天使刻意加重昵称的两个音节，“谁才该为此负责？”

“我在易感期。”被着重点名的猎人满脸无辜，“我的钱包里还少了十美元。”

他低头鼻尖深深埋入Lucifer颈侧，未处于易感期也没有散发信息素的大天使闻起来干净无味，只有他自己非同寻常，附加了一些攻击性的巧克力苦甜味Alpha信息素充斥嗅觉。

“我想要你，Luci，你上次答应过我的。”

Lucifer沉默且毫无回应，Sam的视角受限无法得知大天使此时是什么表情，但他知道如果不趁此乘胜追击将会丢失今晚的掌控权，甚至永远的Alpha权。

“而且，我也是Alpha。”他说。

一个足以令人尴尬的安静停顿，Lucifer突然屈起腿，膝盖正顶在人类的胯部。

“你理解的与我承诺的事情之间显然出现了偏差。”

“不过你确定还要继续像这样幼稚地说下去而不先解救一下它？”大天使轻笑，嘴角仅仅扬起几个角度也让他的表情从接近冷漠变为揶揄。

正值易感期充满困惑的Alpha视线由另一个Alpha引领向下，只停留了半秒就因敏感部位猝不及防的一个重碾而呼吸加重。他单手侧握胯间那条腿向旁拉开，眼神猛然犀利如鹰隼刺进猎物沉淀深蓝杂质的眼底，而始作俑者安然接受他骤然爆发出来的侵略性，抬手按住他的后脑勺拉入一个突兀且粗暴的深吻。

一种废墟间常可闻见的呛鼻灰味逐步蔓延，Sam在鼻腔充盈这股味道时急促呼吸，回应亲吻的力度仿佛要将Lucifer的两块唇肉吃进嘴里。他把Lucifer的腿掰得更开以便足够贴近他的爱人，由于惯性而胯部相撞。他们同时喘息一声，发现外裤底下的性器都已勃起发硬。

下一秒他们默契地停止接吻开始各自拉扯着脱去自己身上碍事的衣服。Sam因积聚的急躁所有动作都带上点迅捷狠劲，并率先把法兰绒衬衫揉成一团远远丢开。重新上涌的性欲使他在抽开皮带刹那扑回Lucifer身上，啃咬他的嘴唇如同撕扯猎物血肉，直到尝出一丝陌生的血腥气。他在大天使试图推开时反应灵敏地擒住他的手腕扣向床褥，关注点随之转移向颈侧，以轻啄舔吻作试探，最后用力磨咬看起来脆弱却柔韧有力的颈动脉。

“我不介意这次事情向你所理解且希望的那样发展，但——”Lucifer在猎人含括制伏意义的行为下呼吸趋于杂乱。他红肿的下嘴唇挂着一条细线似的血，因右手受限无法继续脱衣，而Sam正吮吸着喉结导致他的声音中断并变得低哑，“你是打算咬死吃掉我吗，Sam？”

Sam的手指探进Lucifer脱到一半卡在胸膛的T恤里握住一侧柔软胸肌，拇指来回碾搓乳头，大天使喉部震动着发出声未来得及抑制的呻吟，喉结上下滑动，自由的那只手攀扶上他的肩头。

出于皮囊实际上并不年轻且疏于锻炼的原因，大天使的胸肌更多为脂肪堆积组成，其余某些地方还长有赘肉，但猎人从不在乎，反而对它们柔软的手感有些上瘾。他着迷似的按压很快变硬的两点凸起，让尖端凹出一个小肉坑。

Lucifer在猎人低头开始用舌头蹂躏他的胸前时为他体贴地拉下一部分牛仔裤，而他几乎忘了自己的裤子还完整地穿在身上——如果不是下褪的布料令他的脸差点撞胸上的话——才手忙脚乱地连同内裤飞快扯离。随后他深嗅鼻下饱满胸肉中央的沟缝——尽管那上面连一丝汗味都不存在，沿皮肤一寸寸吻，加上特意收敛的牙齿，饥饿了许久再次面对食物一样狼吞虎咽。原先Lucifer插入他棕发间手指轻柔的按摩力道变为难忍刺激的拉扯，呼气时而混进低喘，他突然意识到这里是大天使的敏感区之一。

易感期的焦躁依然在不停敲打大脑提醒它的需求，但Sam认为可以再等等，查明大天使秘密的任务目标战胜了所有，理智与自控力此时更胜一筹。他这次记起了Lucifer只进行到一半的事情，暂时停下攻城略地的行为帮大天使脱起履行职责好好包裹着下体的外裤。

掌下的手蓦地动了动，Sam迅速收紧桎梏以防Lucifer可能的反击，而后者摆出顺服地姿态不再动弹挣扎。他迟疑着慢慢松手，大天使确实没再试图推开，只是一言不发地握住皮带金属扣利落解开，和他协力拽下了两层裤子。

距离Sam易感期开始已过去四个小时，他们终于裸裎相待了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

接下来几秒两个人再次默契地选择按兵不动，Sam看了眼两人翘得老高的阴茎，再次欣慰地发现他并没有给全人类丢脸。

Lucifer安静地看着他，伸出舌尖舔掉了下唇干涸的血迹。他在性交中一向不爱出声，即便在上也只难得为戏弄年轻猎人调侃几句，多数保持沉默，唯有充满情欲的沉重呼吸声显示他沉浸于快感。

同为Alpha的Sam当然了解他们在床上心底最渴望什么。与攻击性无不相关，与野兽如出一辙，掌控、压迫、尊严。然而大天使从没像其他Alpha一样喜欢用语言贬低羞辱对方，无论何时何地都顾全Sam的骄傲，给足了面子。与一般Alpha具有的劣根性相比，除去他身为傲慢的原罪而他的确有如此资本，征服欲与掌控欲似乎仅因深刻于他的荣光存在，其余丑陋的特质在他身上未曾体现过。

而他再清楚不过其中的原因。

某种说不清道不明的情感翻涌心头，Sam难以抵御这道同样感情深邃的视线，亲吻大天使的想法瞬间熄灭，在脸上发烫地无法呼吸之前他选择重新埋首于未收尾的工作。他伸出一只手捏攥乳头，立即收获到一双带有热度的目光密切跟随，便干脆闭紧眼横横心衔住另一边尖端顶部的小粒，发出响亮的嘬一声。Lucifer对此的回应是绷紧又松懈下来的肌肉，懒于言说的叹息以及放到他头顶犹如爱抚宠物的手掌，于是他上下勾舔专心玩弄逐渐鼓胀的凸点，直到大天使猛地弓腰，沾满冰凉腺液的龟头蹭过他发烫的小腹。

Sam现在阴茎无比胀痛，近乎烧灼脑浆的热度催促他立刻捅进哪个湿滑的Omega体内宣泄欲火，而他甚至都没有考虑，或是抓住另一个Alpha的阴茎和自己的贴到一起撸动，只是沿顺胸腹向下啄吻。他路径肚脐时伸舌戳弄小洞，Lucifer推了他的脑袋以示拒绝，于是他在小腹留下一条湿漉漉的痕迹作为休止符。

经过挺立性器时他像往常一样停顿片刻，伫留茎身两秒才离开，Lucifer对这安抚性的贴吻毫无反应，但他知道如果吞进这根东西，会得到大天使为褒奖他的努力而在头顶轻柔的抚摸。

Sam掐握眼前的腿根向两边分开，感到掌下肌肉陡然收紧，受主人意志控制又迅速放松下来，所以他直接张口吮吸啃咬腿根软肉，感受齿间细腻的口感和Lucifer下意识的抵抗，改回轻吻抚慰，但下方挨抵床垫的臀部弧度实在诱人，他没忍住把掌下的双腿向斜前方推抬并在其圆润处落下吻的欲望。

Lucifer抬起手臂，手底蕴含不容拒绝的威力再次扣在脑袋上刹停猎人进一步动作，Sam无奈只能放弃抬高腿亲吻臀尖的念头，转而以手代替，两手托举整个臀部，掌心握拢手感极好的两球厚实丰满肌肉，指腹处凹陷一条条肉沟。他挪回上方含入挺翘滴水的性器并尽量张大嘴，用沾染了顶端分泌出腺液的中指按压会阴下那个闭拢的小孔。

这是他第一次触摸这里。尽管他看到大天使望下来的眼神里混淆一层浅淡的情欲且几乎面无表情，但他的手指察觉到穴口猛缩了一下。

胜利感油然而生，猎人悄悄将其转变为实际行动，仔细而卖力地讨好口中肉棒，即使他的腮帮子逐渐酸涩，唾液连同前列腺液不住淌下染湿腹股沟。Lucifer由于身体被打开的下意识蹙眉与肌肉反射也消除了一切不适。

后穴很快缴械投降露出一条可容纳异物通过的缝隙，Sam乐此不彼地拓开紧热内壁，退出增加润滑黏液再重新深入，加进第二、第三根手指，并齐抽插旋转又弯曲抠挖刮弄，疯狂搏动的性器提醒他游戏已该结束，但早就中断口交而注视到的穴口吞吐手指的画面实在抓人眼球。一路探索的体验非常新奇，令他尤其期待下一个正确的禁忌之地会在哪里，Lucifer的反应又会是什么样的。大天使的反应屡屡让他极度自豪，生出一种发现新大陆的满足感。

Sam不想浪费千载难逢的机会，热衷于在Lucifer全身留下时效极短的痕迹，在各处游览寻觅，立志找出他身上每一处敏感点。

但大天使的威胁适时从耳边响起。

“……如果你一晚上都持续这种行为，Sam，我向你保证，你以后再也——”

稀薄黏稠的液体已经沾湿整根阴茎，Lucifer显然忍耐到了极限，而Sam在此时弯曲手指，听到晨星溢出一声如同窒息的喉音，他明白他找到了伊甸。

在几次刻意而为的戳弄按压之后，花费不少功夫平缓喘息的Lucifer突然挺起上身十分精准地握住猎人精神抖擞欢吐愉液的性器并用力掐捏。

“——好，我知道了，我停下！”Sam倒吸凉气脱口而出一声呻吟，手指飞快退出温暖的乐园，唯恐大天使反悔下床（或干脆捏软他）当机立断识相地停下手。

他们僵持数秒，Sam为此甚至用上了狗狗眼，最终Lucifer沉默着松开手倒回床上，作出今晚第二次妥协。他当然不会继续在边缘试探，Lucifer的不声不响相当于一张最高通行证，他还没蠢到认为大天使会主动向他发出邀请，也从不报以希望，实际上对方的默认态度已经让他受宠若惊。

毕竟那可是Lucifer，在他面前区区Alpha身份根本不足挂齿，他到现在还不敢相信他真的凭借易感期的蹩脚借口成功了，如果惹怒对方后果根本不堪设想。他毫不怀疑Lucifer会在瞬间翻脸把他操到未来两三天都下不了床。

Sam默不作声地给心脏打了一针强心剂才抱起抬高Lucifer的臀部，小心谨慎地扶住无忧无虑并自由自在晃动的小兄弟对准周围一片泥泞显得湿滑发亮的穴口。同样尺寸可观的Alpha性器抵住小凹陷，他挺腰慢慢施力，龟头推开圈紧的括约肌向里进发。Lucifer毫无征兆地吭出一个鼻音，猎人眼疾手快掐住他忽然扭动逃避的腰后拉猛地捅进去半截，然后知道了大天使此前出声的缘由。

Alpha不会自体润滑的肠道过于干涸紧致，他们同时闷哼一声，表情因剧痛各自扭曲。

“润滑——”Lucifer握住Sam的手僵着脸艰难地吐出一句话，喉结快速滑动。他的指甲陷进猎人皮肤，呼吸中的痛苦肉耳可辩，胸腹因而大起大伏。“——Sam。”

“抱歉……”Sam感到掌下的肌肉硬得堪比石块，括约肌和肠肉仿佛试图致他的阴茎于死地的含冤鬼魂一样死死咬紧。“你还好吗？”

他饱含歉意地尝试着后撤，除了换来Lucifer更加牢固的掐握毫无作用。当晚的气氛再次紧张，房间一时沉静地只剩他们若有似无的呼吸。

Sam进退两难，只好顶着额际滴下来的汗与Lucifer一同咬紧后槽牙忍耐。他回忆他们之间的第一次，用另外一个手安抚近处绷成块状的大腿肌肉，直到它恢复原本一半柔软，随后小幅度移动配合Lucifer能伸长手臂够到床头的床头柜拿出一管崭新润滑剂，并在接过手的瞬间拆开包装一股脑涂上连接处。液体经由茎身脉络惯性流淌，渗进被撑开至极限而发红的穴口缝隙，清凉缓解了这股相当于丧失了性器的痛苦，同样也抚平了Lucifer脸上万道沟壑。

他犹记得这管东西的由来。源于大天使神奇的异次元口袋，在某一夜的关键时刻突然出现在Lucifer手里，而魅力四射的Sam Winchester从不购置润滑剂，向来有一整队从地堡门前排到就近小镇的Omega任他选择；他也从未由于卡在谁的屁股里而忍受痛苦，Omega们的屁股总像一条通往地下湖的小溪滑腻。

年轻的Alpha认为可能是另一个Alpha窄小不宜性交的后穴第一次无法承受他（也许加上易感期和忍耐过久的影响）尺寸惊人的阴茎，而拒绝承认是他自以为用不着润滑剂导致的润滑不充分。

“别心急。”

Lucifer再次开口时声线沉下几个音调，听上去没有多余情绪。他慢慢放开对Sam的钳制，双手自然置于身旁的床上，调整下身姿势略微撅起臀部，一个默许进行并带着邀请含义的动作。Sam得到首肯时没有动，却望向将目光投注于他的Lucifer。

他看到大天使正无声地与他一同等待即将发生的事情，而他眼里始终不变的蓝色受疼痛洗礼退却了欲火却仍旧平淡无波，仿佛他仍掌控一切而非臣服于另一个Alpha，一个人类身下。

之后小腹窜上的一阵庞大欲望彻底挤走他的理智，等待多时的焦躁化作热血游遍全身。

Sam停下为协助放松而来回抚慰大腿的手掌，重新活动胀痛的阴茎，一寸一寸挤开环状肌。通过润滑剂的帮助这次不再寸步难行，最粗的一段过去便畅通无阻。

他们在浪费足够多的时间后终于完全紧贴。他长出一口气，看到Lucifer本人正在心里说服自己习惯被侵犯的不适，略微拱起的眉间纹路让他非常想亲吻大天使高高凸显的眉骨。他也的确这么做了。

Sam俯身，在Lucifer额头印下一个代表欢愉与安慰的吻——尽管这是平时大天使常做的行为之一，通常那还会充斥一些祈福的意味——可他实在太过兴奋了。与Omega截然不同的紧窄甬道完美包裹阴茎的感觉尤其美妙，他几乎能透过稀薄的润滑黏液感受一圈一圈箍咬他的肠肉，它们不再勇敢抗敌，单纯随着主人的呼吸频率小幅度收缩又放松，于是他下移到Lucifer抿起的唇缝小口啄吻。

“你的易感期结束了？”Lucifer轻柔地回应了这个吻，掀起眼皮不咸不淡地对猎人的闲心逸致评判道。

Sam十分确定这只是一句写作讽刺的暗示。

“不，才开始。”

他重重嘬一口大天使刻薄的嘴唇，宣告为占有的起点。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

猎人起先按步就序地在大天使体内律动。

快慢适宜，每一下都正中红心插至最深，速度力度均衡的如同机器预设，令人无可挑剔。但初次在下的Lucifer揪紧床单，依然被他超标准型的Alpha性器操干到呼吸不畅。

Sam压抑小腹燃烧的性欲，视线晃下看向金色耻毛里由于疼痛而疲软的阴茎又返回，极其耐心地微调角度摸索另一个Alpha的内壁，直到平凡的呼吸中混入几声鼻息发尖不甚明显的呻吟。

他不动声色地对准这块区域反复碾磨，Lucifer愈难克制的粗喘最终打破他仅剩的理智与耐性屏障。他的动作从缓至快，从浅至深趋于粗暴，龟头次次蹭过会让他反应变大的道路，探寻每个男人直肠里都有的敏感点的具体位置。

Lucifer试图平复呼吸的行为被Sam角度刁钻的一记戳刺破坏，他反射性绷紧的肌肉连带括约肌一同绞咬猎人的阴茎，自根部向上裹覆整根肉棒的内壁夹得年轻Alpha同样溢出一声呻吟。

虽然Alpha没有生殖腔，前列腺仍旧使男性Alpha多了一种靠后面获得快感并抵达高潮的方式。

他体验过。那股冲刷头颅，能搅碎一切思想的快感绝对能让任何一种生物像发情期里被操到失禁的Omega婊子一样哭喊出来，大天使也不例外。

Sam掐紧Lucifer的腰喘出一口得意的呼气，目光正好撞入睁开的蓝色双眼。阴影下那片色泽浅淡的瞳孔映着他的倒影，他似乎看到Lucifer除了被操干得断断续续地向他求饶，柔软地哽咽着他的名字射出来以外再也无能为力，而他铁石心肠地狠狠顶进他没有裂隙却同样泥泞湿热，淫荡勾人的甬道，在使用过度到无法合拢的后穴，在不再紧窄的深处，泄出他注定会死去的子子孙孙。

他的脑子里充斥对大天使恶俗下流的主意，为此下定决心要将寒冰融为海洋。他加大挺胯力道把自己狠狠钉入身下那具结实而致命的身体，Lucifer夹紧了双腿，几乎无法控制背叛意志的呻吟逃出喉咙，无论提防与否被直接刺激前列腺的快感击溃了他的一切防线，而猎人反复且迅猛的摇摆腰部使劲打桩，甚至放任了唇齿间狂野的喘息和另一道融合为一体。

内壁自主分泌的肠液与吸收不全的润滑剂被挤出温暖乡，向下流淌晕染他们的小腹与股沟，Sam听着耳边肉体撞击时传来的肉响低头亲吻Lucifer饱满的胸乳，精准叼住那颗挺立的小东西，牙齿来回捻压，舌尖不断搔划，阴茎同时推挤环拥上来的肠肉插进深处，在大天使拉长了呻吟声时囊袋拍打在结实臀肉上发出响亮的啪一声。

Lucifer若有似无的呻吟逐渐明显具体，他按住猎人的后颈，像要堵回他满溢的巧克力甜香也像刺激过强的下意识举动。Sam顺势向上埋入他的颈窝，深嗅那股熏人的灰味，瞬间激发的攻击性使他立刻张嘴咬住咫尺肌肉，这次他没忘记控制力道，单单轻咬了几口便改为用舌头舔舐，而大天使猛地揪住他稍长的发根，在他因吃痛嘶声时狠狠亲吻，并难得重重咬破了他的下唇。

他们再度从对方嘴中尝到血的味道。

交媾受他们激烈的姿势所迫变得困难，纵使Sam再怎么运用长期锻炼发达有力的腹部律动，阴茎开垦田地的幅度也小得约等于无。猎人在他们的呼吸恢复正常前结束接吻，钳捏大天使的一条膝弯往上抬举，并一扭膝盖顶着臀部迫使他的半边身体腾空更方便活塞运动。

不同于两个Alpha愈演愈烈互相排斥的信息素气味，他们之间的距离已相当贴近。阴茎摩擦过内壁引起Lucifer一声响亮偏向甜腻的呻吟，Sam把他的腿几乎对折压回到胸前，这绝对会令大天使的腰肌不久便会犯酸犯涩，但他们此刻无暇顾及任何会在事后带来不适的事情。

Sam透过彼此凌乱的额发亲吻爱人微张的嘴唇，以自己的血为其染上颜色，随后重新回归大开大合的频率操干，将Lucifer的身体顶撞得因惯性来回晃动。大天使习惯半眯的蓝色眼睛蒙上浓浓一层雾气，他放弃了原先啃咬口腔内侧忍耐的举动，张开嘴大方吐露声音。

由于低头就能看到Lucifer略微红肿满载满当的穴口，Sam现在的心情好极了。

他调整抽插角度力图操松每一块缠绕吸附于阴茎的肠肉，艳红的内壁在他每次后撤时少许外翻出体外，又在进入时全数带回甚至形成后穴一个小小的凹陷，他再次对准前列腺点碾压过去，感到手中Lucifer的小腿抽搐一下。发出冗长呻吟的大天使弓起背因他带来的快感刺激得无所适从，为寻求更多的快感的手抓握高高翘起顶戳小腹的阴茎上下撸动，被他擒住手腕一把拽开。

“我们才开始，Lucifer，别急着这么快就想射。”

Lucifer聚焦回目光的蓝眼睛直直望向他年轻而充满报复心的爱人，发出一声沉重的呼吸，嘴型微张着显露出不满。

猎人眼中的绿色掺杂情欲深得近似黄棕，他带着满满的快意向后撤退，肠肉与他的阴茎殊死搏斗，并迅速败下阵来开始挽留。他的手指深陷大天使骨头线条鲜明的腰胯，挺腰的同时把他拽向自己，阴茎进入到远比先前更深的位置，他们再次不约而同闷哼一声，从两张嘴中呼出同样炙热愉快的气息。

“——”

Lucifer趁这暂停的间隙露出一个微笑，低喘着找回正常的呼吸节奏后快速说出一句以诺语。Sam差点遗漏这句充满笑意且语速过快的句子，生疏复杂的异族语言让他用了几秒钟在脑中翻译为母语，并花上不少时间才消化完毕。

他瞪着大天使足足愣了一分钟有余，随后痛快地将性器完全抽离。

“……我会把你操射的，Lucifer，记住我的话。”

“翻过身。”年轻的Alpha猎人放开手里攥握的长腿，恶狠狠地说。

Lucifer故意放慢动作拖延了好几秒才翻身趴伏到床上。Sam掰拉着他的大腿让他沉下腰更撅高臀部，对此大天使从弯曲的臂弯间回过头投来一个暗含警告的视线。他几乎能从这个具现化的“大天使正注视着你”的眼神中想象出Lucifer在心里用以诺语低声咒骂的画面。尽管拥有良好教养的大天使从来只会以不包含脏话，更接近于教导后辈的语气来批评猎人某些过分无礼的作为。

他握住自己被液体浇淋得湿滑难抓的阴茎拍打在灯光底下泛着柔光的挺翘臀部，那浑圆结实臀肉的手感口感绝对毋庸置疑，他的手掌能证明这一点，将来他的嘴也能证明。

这次皮表外沉重的肉声几乎响彻整个房间，Sam原本想趁Lucifer背对的机会再逗弄他一会儿，然而大天使已经反手扣住他的大腿拉近距离，甚至主动将臀部贴向他的胯部。

“…… _ **操**_ 。”Sam弓起腰背瞬间从嘴里爆出一句脏话，两手扶住Lucifer过于热情的腰侧稳住身体，他咬牙切齿地说。“ ** _Lucifer_** 。”

“我不认为这个用说的就能达到效果。”

Lucifer声音中的笑意显而易见，Sam无需多看也能猜到大天使此时嘴边一定挂着充满揶揄的微笑，他把一系列类似于“上帝啊瞧瞧你的好儿子”之类的咒骂压回舌底，准备将受到的挑衅付诸于行动。

他后退腾出距离好让性器重新抵住大天使的后穴，那地方由于他早些时候带出的肠液和差不多干涸的润滑剂还挂着一长条连丝的黏液，这感觉可能令大天使感到十分变扭，有着小范围色素沉着的穴口在他离开几分钟后仅仅维持一个大小吝啬的小洞，与它的主人一样透着股隐晦内敛的诱人魅力。那甜蜜湿地如同呼吸一般翕动，每次张合都险些吞噬猎人所剩无几的心智。

Sam为醒神用力闭了闭眼，他总有一天会让这地方牢记他性器的形状。这不是一件容易事，但Winchester家勇敢的猎人永远乐于挑战一切。

他直截了当推开括约肌，向成功迈出第一步。Lucifer鼻子里呼出一段几不可闻的悠长叹息，肌肉忽然收紧又放松，下一秒因身后毫不留情地抽插顶撞呼吸短暂卡顿而哽出一声明显的呛噎，猎人的嘴角为此勾起一个充满洋洋得意的小小微笑。他还发现大天使的内壁仍记得他的阴茎，在他一寸寸深入时十分自觉地吞吃入侵者。

Sam将其归功于自己在易感期也起到了关键作用的，引以为豪的自控力，这令他接下来即将开展的开垦工作能够顺利进行，他情不自禁地开始想象大天使高热的，致命的屁股最终被调教完成的样子，一个会吮吸挽留的饥渴之地……

他也许无意中直直顶上了大天使的前列腺。Lucifer突然倒吸一口气，因过于刺激的感觉而抻直腰，像主动迎合似的抬高臀部。

Sam被骤然变紧的后穴夹得同样呻吟出声，他在Lucifer无暇理会的时候小声咒骂几句，决定把那些尚且不切实际的遐想抛之脑后而专心对付眼下他迫切想要浇灌的Alpha爱人。

“我真的认为你更适合在下面，你简直天赋异禀。”猎人真诚地看向除了颈后源源不断飘出刺鼻信息素，脑袋深埋于臂弯的，上帝最宠爱的儿子，并狠狠撞回他的身体里直到阴茎整根没入。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“Sam——”

Lucifer即将出口的话语被Sam刻意为之的律动打断，中途变为接近于哽咽的呻吟，于是性爱中喜好安静（而动作和他一样狂风骤雨）的大天使回归沉默，唯有与人类同样粗重的鼻息呈现应有的火热。

Sam扣住腰把一言不发的Lucifer重重拉到阴茎上，并成功逼得大天使泄露出一声僵硬的闷哼以及内壁痉挛似的绞紧。

通过这段时间内平安无事地细心打磨，Luifer身体上属于Alpha的多数特征已经荡然无存。大天使呛人的味道开始变得容易接受，直肠分泌的液体不比任何一个正常人类少，放任Sam的一切行为——包括舔舐他的整块背部肌肉和节节凸出的脊椎骨，将控制权与支配权完全交予年轻的Alpha猎人。

Sam调整好姿势与角度推入湿热的后穴，龟头每次精准地压着高度敏感的前列腺挤插进深处。Lucifer的嘴已无力锁住愈渐绵软的呻吟脱口而出，尽管他一再试图克制，Sam却从不令他如意，反复钉入甬道的阴茎每次都几乎将摩擦过度的内壁翻卷出发红穴口。猎人能感到大天使的理智正濒临崩溃。

他被欲火冲昏的一半头脑叫嚣着命令他赶紧找到那条隐藏在甬道某处拥有致命吸引力的闭合缝隙，另一半尚且留有一线清明的神智告诫他要管住胯下那根不受控制的粗暴玩意儿别伤害他实际上是个不折不扣的Alpha的爱人。他从未如此陷入两难，即便当初下定决定向彼时完全敌对，对他来说还是圣经中魔鬼代言人的Lucifer说出那个魔力词语时都没有这么困难。

他需要寻找另一种发泄途径。

Sam忿忿咬住肩胛骨上那层薄薄的皮肉。他曾对这个羽翼生长的部位产生过无数肖想，虽然他尚未真正亲眼见过晨星光辉美丽的翅膀，但事实证明这里的确是大天使最敏感的地方之一。

他的舌尖恶意地抵着边缘凹陷戳舔，看见身下Lucifer的肌肉线条绷紧。

大天使高高耸起的肩背形状包含力量，经由呼吸吐出的人类称谓和叹息混为一体——一种具有期许与抗拒双重含义的反应——但他的臀部同时也主动向后翘起，猎人便忽视掉后半层意思，将其视作请求。

他备受鼓舞地卖力吮咬面前最近的皮肤表层，单手把住Lucifer指痕累累的侧腰，以双膝抓力牢牢固定身形，稳健而匀速的摆臀持续律动，年轻Alpha易感期间精力旺盛、不知疲倦的特点因此表现得淋漓尽致。

Lucifer在Sam的手指摸索攀附回胸前饱经摧残的乳头时喘出一声鼻音浓重的呜咽，而人类不为所动，指尖揪捏熟可采摘的乳粒同时刺激大天使多重敏感点。

“Sam……”Lucifer的呻吟趋于湿润，挣扎许久才成功下挪手掌盖住猎人作祟的手，显然深陷快感漩涡无法自拔。

“——Sam！”

Sam无视覆盖着手背除去掌心温度外毫无作用的手，开始低头向下亲吻，轻啄光滑无汗的背脊，低吟大天使母语中的名讳，那是他学会后至今最熟悉的以诺语。Lucifer为此浑身一震僵硬地奋力扭过头，呼喊他的声音充满愕然，于是他越过大天使的肩头与他短暂交换了一个感情丰富的吻。

猎人过于粗暴的动作最终把Lucifer推搡向床头，大天使在头颅彻底撞上之前挣扎着抬起手紧紧扣住木板，Sam恰好重重地碾入深处。他猛地仰起头发出一声短促的尖叫，手臂脱力地落回床垫，任由人类掐着腰将他拖回原位，他的阴茎泄出一小滩突破精关捷足先登的精液，颤抖的大腿上爬满淅淅沥沥蜿蜒流淌的液体。

在大天使双膝终于支撑不住他自身的体重而倾倒向床垫，并似乎无意识叫喊出一句错乱的以诺语时，Sam的脑袋里轰得一声，感到阴茎跳突着整整胀大一圈，根部的结正渐渐生成。

他就着这个姿势跪到自己的腿上，迫不及待地后退部分再深及最深，恨不得把肿胀的囊袋一同塞进爱人已经使用至艳红、完全饱和的穴口。他胡乱捅戳高热紧缩的内壁，屡屡碾过那道标志着Alpha身体缺陷的内凹塌陷，呼吸急促得像马拉松跑到终点前开始了最后的冲刺阶段。

“Sam……Sam，”Lucifer不断呼唤猎人的声音中凝聚渴望，他试图抓握住自己胯间摇晃性器的手屡屡被Sam残忍地以一次重重顶撞阻止，无论发抖的腿根还是从顶端缝隙吐露出慷慨腺液直挺挺立着的性器都是他已濒临高潮的预兆。

“再忍一会儿，好吗？你——” Sam按捺住粗重喘息俯身亲吻大天使同样敏感的肩胛骨，温柔且坚定地第无数次拉开Lucifer执拗于自慰的手，对已经一塌糊涂的床单完全视而不见。

“ _……你不知道你有多耀眼。_ ”

他斟酌数次，还是咽回漫出嘴边的深厚情绪，后半段突然降低音量的话如同梦呓。

猎人一晃头甩开沾满汗液落下的额发，暂时抽身离开身下Alpha原本就不适宜性交的后穴，那地方因长时间承受他而超负荷太多变得红肿不堪。他扭过Lucifer的下巴，在大天使单侧眼皮上留下一个又一个轻吻，唇面的湿意证实了不少事情。

Lucifer借这难得的间隙侧枕着柔软的棉花休息，不堪忍受地反复眨眼，睫毛发颤且目光迟钝。Sam能依稀自无意识张开的嘴唇间窥见大天使一截舌尖。

就在此刻他突然发现大天使与他一样，与任何一个人类一样，拥有他们有的一切感觉。他会受欲望掌控而寻求发泄，会由于疼痛而喊叫出声，也会因为快感而流泪呻吟。

即使他强大得所向披靡，他的每一个身份都令人心生畏惧，但他因为他而自愿承受这些陌生的、或许令人不快的感觉，纵容他的全部。

Sam理应失去理智，尤其在爱人表达出迎合与顺从时，他该深入代表极乐之地的生殖腔，将全部的蓄精填满能够孕育下一代的子宫，装不下的倒流回初始那条通道，最后溢出穴口。可他身下不是甜美柔软的Omega，也不是中规中矩的Beta，只是一个没有子宫，生殖腔萎缩无用，连腔口都退化为一个凹陷或一丁点痕迹都不剩的Alpha。

但他毫不在乎，因为Lucifer本身已令他甘之如殆。

大天使似乎稍微缓了过来，蓝眼睛偏转向猎人的所在位置与其对视，过于浅淡的颜色依然显得眼珠像某种无机质的冰蓝色宝石，但他们携手共进经历过的这些天早已证明大天使像他本人所说的那样在乎猎人。

Sam还记得他抱着视死如归的心态与Dean前往底特律的那一晚，他奋不顾身地向当时的魔鬼说了同意，允许他附身，而之后天启的发起者说——

“我想让你快乐，Sam。”

无论当时这句话听起来有多么令人愤怒，但此刻他的心脏被满溢情绪所填堵，犹如第一次尝到甜品的儿童，连眼前受到极大误解的Lucifer——昔日象征撒旦形象的著名符号——乱七八糟低垂着的短翘金发都性感得要命，头一次在大天使面前掌握控制权的感觉过于美好，来自Alpha爱人的放任使他愈加肆无忌惮。他体贴地为Lucifer重新跪正身体，阴茎对准被摩擦得发烫的穴口，挺腰重回夏乐园。

他一寸寸推开操劳过度的肌肉环，在甬道里横冲直撞，不为寻找那道诱人的缝隙，只为单纯制造更多快感。

Lucifer最终放弃了一切矜持，带着微弱哭腔的呻吟喘息如决堤一般从细不可闻逐渐清晰可闻，其中夹杂人类简短的名字，由于顶撞而模糊难辨。

Sam被Alpha比Omega紧致更多温热似巢穴的内壁彻底俘虏，他像一头野兽低吼，全力耕耘，以最凶猛的力道挺腰戳刺宣泄胸中涌堵的喜悦，动作密集而狂乱，自小腹生出的快感升腾至头皮，箍咬他的穴口肠肉也反复痉挛。他知道他快了，Lucifer也是。

而现在粘腻水声与肉体碰撞声交织成一片，没人分得清房间内愈渐急促高昂的喘息属于谁。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

也许被操的Alpha相应得也被迫抛弃了其他控制力，这次Lucifer才是先高潮的那个。

与此同时挤压绞紧的肠肉夹得Sam眼前一阵发白，在直冲脑门的快感中他仍反抗着本能试图从大天使身体里拔出来。可Lucifer一反先前的被动，摆脱高潮后全身无力的余韵以算得上迅捷的速度牢牢抓握住Sam的大腿制止其后退的举动，成功让猎人在他的身体里射精并开始成结。

Alpha阴茎根部膨胀的结部组织撑满了另一个Alpha延展性欠佳的直肠，他们爆发出今晚最响最相近的叫声，呻吟着真正合二为一。

率先习惯那阵卷土重来的剧痛后Sam轻手轻脚地挪动双腿压到Lucifer的背上，从肩周柔韧的肌肉舔咬到干净无味的后颈转移注意力，以此缓解小兄弟几乎被箍紫的痛感，而大天使被猎人引导着趴伏床上，每块肌肉都僵硬得如同大理石。

“Lucifer。”这让Sam不得不为自己下半身的余生健康开口提醒，他快感觉不到自己被死死咬住的性器了。“放松，要断了……”

Lucifer紧握双拳，以一声艰难呼出的哽堵鼻息为应答。Sam的阴茎仍在播撒温热的精液，他小幅度磨蹭着想亲吻大天使抿紧的唇部线条或凸显的颈动脉，但连接处立马传来一阵痛苦。

“别，动。”Lucifer咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出两个字，因刺激而控制不住地散发出信息素气味。

“我不动。”Sam被浓烈压迫感与攻击性的信息素呛得一咳嗽，连带的震动又影响到结合部让他轻嘶着只好作罢。“你放松，结消下去还要将近半个小时。”

他说了句他们谁都知道的废话，Lucifer也真的没再理睬他，似乎正倾心于忍受疼痛。

直到几分钟后Lucifer终于放松下来，或仅仅是他们都麻木了这种疼痛，Sam如释重负地叹出一口满足的呼气，在泄空储蓄的浓精前心情愉快地不断轻吻大天使的颈侧，再移到他依然绷成一条线的嘴唇，讨好地啄吮唇面的同时将手硬生生卡进床垫与他们身体之间，摸向被无视了一整场性爱的另一根可怜兮兮的阴茎。

然而他发现那里不止他一只手。

“你还是用了手。”他皱起眉看着闭目养神的爱人忍不住抱怨道。

“Alpha第一次靠后面很难到达高潮。”Lucifer眼都不睁地回答，“那次我也是帮你弄出来的。”

明明你看起来就快被操射了。Sam小声嘀咕，刚重获Alpha快乐的时候被谈及第一次不友好经历让他有些别扭。

“我想和你一起，Sam。”Lucifer睁开眼回望向Sam，目光平静，声音带着剧烈运动后的柔和与低哑。

Sam一怔，手和嘴上的动作同时停顿。他的脸以可见的速度开始变红，Lucifer没有戳穿他的无言以对，反而腾出左手扣住猎人一直撑在他脸旁的手，十指交握。

他们没再说话。Lucifer重新闭上眼，Sam独自消化完一瞬间呯呯狂跳的心脏也安静下来，出神地盯着大天使眉间略微簇拥的沟壑构出一幅疲态。

“Lucifer。”

他不带任何目的性地出声呼唤，大天使用一个升高的鼻音轻哼代表询问，看起来懒洋洋地几乎快要滑入梦境。

Sam能感到原本抽搐的内壁现在乖顺地含着他并接纳了他给的全部，Lucifer和他的呼吸都趋于平稳，结也在慢慢变小。他小心翼翼地紧了紧手指，鼓起勇气清清嗓。

“呃，我们可以再来一次吗？……或者明天，过两天？”

这份勇气是值得的，至少在没人理会的时候好像让他没这么尴尬了。

尽管Lucifer一言不发，但他潜心钻研人类睡眠岿然不动的样子已充分说明态度。

Sam放弃再来一次的打算在结消退后翻身躺到大天使身边，动作非常连贯，毫不拖泥带水。

毕竟Lucifer能同意让他在上他还有什么不满意的呢，Alpha无法承受第二次侵犯绝对是一件可以理解的事情，在此之前他可从没料想过能有今天，把一个Alpha大天使，把Lucifer操到极限（身体或快感，也许两者都有），他毫不怀疑接下来一整周他都会忍不住笑着入睡。

而且能开发的地方尚有很多，他们也不会单单只上这一次床（他不会只有这一次在上的，他坚信作为一个虔诚的天主教教徒上帝不会对他如此残忍！），不用急于一时。

虽然实际上他也开始犯困了。他没有看床头柜上的闹钟，但绝不会超过凌晨零点，只是贤者时间永远不会放过人类，而距离上次他们已经有好几个月没有过性生活了。必要的猎魔行动总会消磨他的精力，与大天使温存的感觉也好得过于催眠。

他顶着乏力感满足地把明显不想动弹的Lucifer搂到怀里，手指为他简单地梳理齐头发。大天使被拖拽拉近的时候鼻音陡然加重，双腿和臀部死死贴着床单仿佛他们自古就生长在那里。

猎人满含歉意地对着今晚饱受折磨的大天使轻声耳语一句道歉，不应期一到同时带来的睡意席卷了一切。他勉强告诉Lucifer明天会帮他按摩后神智就逐渐远去，甚至没想起来大天使只需一个响指就能清空他自己身上的一切痕迹与不适感。

“晚安，Sam。我们以后再讨论这个问题。”

Sam朦胧间感到有人将两根手指轻柔地放到他汗湿的额头上，还有人轻柔地说了句话，但他实在太困了。在彻底睡死过去前，他只隐约觉得身体变得清爽不少。

意识从美梦中苏醒后Sam发现自己枕在一个怀抱中最舒适的位置，Lucifer显然在半途转换了他们躺下时固定的大小勺姿势。他忍不住合眼继续享受鼻尖皮肤传来的温度，深吸汲取大天使身上的气息顺便回顾昨晚发生的一切，Lucifer清晰柔和的声音在他差点又睡着前适时响起。

“早上好。”

猎人勾起嘴角，经过易感期释放出积蓄已久的欲望令他身心愉快，而Lucifer说话时产生的胸腔共鸣更让他感觉他的人生简直好极了。

“早上好…… _等一下。_ ”他猛地掀开Lucifer为他们盖上的被子翻身坐起。“我睡了一整天？”

“准确的说是十个小时。”Lucifer维持单臂支撑脑袋侧躺的姿势，缓慢地眨了眨眼移动眼珠。“现在是凌晨五点，如果你想知道的话。”

“……老天。”

Sam双手掩面抹去残留的睡意，作为一个易感期的Alpha而非Omega在事后睡上有悖于他寻常作息的超长时间足够丢人了。

“鉴于你们勤奋进行的家族事业，最近很太平。”Lucifer朝他微笑并摊开手，“除了你昨晚没有进食而今天还没去晨跑以外没有影响任何事。”

Sam与Lucifer安静地短暂对视片刻索性躺回床上，决定翘掉无关紧要的锻炼先处理遗留下来的后续事件。

“我听到你昨天在我睡着时说的了。”他屈肘撑起头发乱糟糟的脑袋和大天使面对面，完全褪去睡意的棕绿色双眼炯炯有神， “你同意了。”

Lucifer眯起眼。这让猎人回想起曾经他蔑视众生的时候，尽管相处期间大天使的戾气与冷漠已被打磨得寥寥无几——或只是对他收敛起来了，这幅表情仍然勾起他好坏参半的回忆。

“你真的认为十美元就能买到我在下？”Lucifer说，音调由于升高一度显得十足讽刺。

然而Sam早就习惯了大天使这套对外傲慢无比的样子。

“不，但你愿意。” 他快速扯动嘴角自满地说。

“……Sam。”

Sam能从这句称呼中听出无数难以言喻的情绪，他带着一个属于胜利者的微笑，在  
Lucifer张开嘴打算说点什么的刹那堵住他接下来极有可能表示谴责的嘴。

猎人脸上掩饰不住的愉快最终令大天使的一切不满烟消云散，他们交换了一个毫不色情，湿润而纠缠的吻，并默契地没有选择进一步行动。

“我答应给你的礼物不是这个。”Lucifer趁着亲吻间隙说。他的手在不知不觉间摸上Sam脸侧，以指腹反复摩挲猎人并不细腻的皮肤。

“我觉得我没有理解错，你就是我最喜欢的礼物。”Sam率先停下，离开Lucifer的嘴唇兴致勃勃地补充。“我就想要这个。”

他的视线意有所指地瞥向下方。

“不是。”Lucifer翻了一个白眼，松开他们总动不动抱到一起的手臂。

Sam正挑起眉毛静候大天使的下一句话，突然感到有什么东西碰了碰他的脸颊。

它有点类似绒毛，柔软得令人发痒。

之前那东西再次搔过他的脸颊，他下意识回头并迅速抬起手，这次他抓到了什么——他看到了一团光，以及其中巨大的翅膀。

在彻底埋入光芒中的实体羽毛前他听到Lucifer用带着笑意的声音说。  
“你已经为此期待了很久，对吗，Sam？”

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus：  
之后尽管他们谁都没有特地说明，但这张十美元的确买到了一些真正改变现状的东西，而每到床上时间Sam Winchester都认为这是他一生以来花掉的最有价值的一张纸币。


End file.
